


A rescue wrapped in a betrayal

by Vital_Signs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, In between scene, Mini Fic, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: [ElongSue mini fic, what made Ralph realise Sue was hiding more?]
Relationships: Ralph Dibny/Sue Dearbon, Ralph Dibny/Sue Dibny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A rescue wrapped in a betrayal

What did they know about each other really?

He knew she lied. 

She knew he was honest. 

They both knew there was more to the other. 

Ralph was at his desk holding the diamond in his hand trying to figure out what Sue was trying to tell him about the diamonds secrets, but his mind could not seem to focus. He just played their last conversation in his head. She was so much more then he ever thought or even hoped. After she had left him in the dust the first time, he knew not to underestimate her again. So when he and Cisco saw her again he knew that she was two faced, he was just not expecting one of them them to be that of January Glore. Cisco was taken with her instantaneously, like most if not all people who crossed her path, but that was the moment Ralph knew there was more to everything she was doing, it was all to...muddled and random for a woman who is so in control and well planned, why was it all so sporadic?

He had known or maybe he had just hoped, that he had not completely fallen victim to her act, but the truth is he felt as though from the very beginning there was something about her that was under the surface and only he could truly see it, or maybe that was arrogance talking again. She was so forceful but playful, she had a devil may care attitude but she did have sincerity Cecile told him as much, and she was never wrong about those types of things. There must have been more, there had to have been more.

The more he thought about it all, the running, the hiding, getting him involved in the first place and most damning they way she saved him from ultra-violet. He was to angry and upset at the time to see it, but when she got away from him (and Cisco) the second time he got to thinking. 

Back near the vault she could have just walked out with the diamond and left him there, she did not need to fight Ultra-violet at all, but she did. She then showed him that she had the diamond so that he would open the box so Ultra-violet would leave him be.

it was a rescue wrapped in a betrayal.

once he let himself see that it all started to fall into place. The running, the lies it was not for herself, none of this was about her personally not really. She was going to save someone she was going to do it her way, the next questions

Who was it all for?

that was easy enough, her parents, after all she throw his phone out the window at the mention of contacting them.

Why?

that was still not clear but he will be finding out.

How will she save them?

That was the question that lead him to her, sitting in that office. 

she was going to do it her way just like how she saved him that night with ultra-violet. 

A rescue wrapped in a betrayal.

She would be the international cat burglar, the Miss Peel with a grudge act, the mystery woman that left you high and dry as she disappeared into the night. 

but she was none of that and all of it, all at once.

both real and fake.

“was anything you told me true”  
“Yes and no”

those words used to haunt him, but now they made the most sense out of everything.

She was so many things He wondered if she has lost track herself. That was when he confronted her again, more confident this time, as he felt as though he saw her. Truly saw her, all of her, for the very first time. He was no longer naive to her game, but also realised that she herself was a player in it. She was not the perfect person others made her out to be, but she was not the bad person she made, herself out to be. She was too many shades of pink and grey for that. She was both the princess and the knight, the spy and the target, the criminal, and the detective. She was only one thing for certain, she was never boring. 

Ralph had no idea why this all stuck with him so much, why Sue and thoughts of Sue stuck with him so much. Maybe it was all the time he spent working on Sue’s case, but that didn’t feel quiet right.It was something else he can’t put his finger on, it is a similar feeling from went Barry hugged him when they were both in Devoe’s mind, no that wasn’t it. It was more like when Barry changed him when he was in Devoe’s mind into the Elongated man again, that was closer, like a sense of wholeness or becoming whole? he could not really place it. But it was more then just solving a mystery, it was like finding a peace of himself somewhere else, or something or someone, similar to it anyway.

like a puzzle he didn’t realised needed solving.

But here he sat now with the diamond in his hand, wondering what mystery it holds all he knew was whatever it was, it was not as big of a mystery as the wonder, painful and the oxymoronic Sue Dearbon.

and what compelling paradoxes she is.


End file.
